fortresscraftefandomcom-20200213-history
MagmaBore
The MagmaBore is the largest machine (to date) and is made from MagmaBore Components. It is the gateway to destroying the Cryo threat via destruction of the CryoPlasm Spawners. It will require a massive amount of resources, refinement, and power. Resources required The MagmaBore will require a refined resource of Hiemal Machine Blocks. These each require one of the previous machine blocks and so on. 3267 MagmaBore Components will be required. Total resources are: * 26,136 Molybdenum Bars * 26,136 Chromium Bars * 26,136 Iron Bars * 26,136 Nickel Bars * 130,680 Crystal Deposit * 3267 Copper Bars Power required While running, the MagmaBore wil go through two powered stages. The first is Initialization. This will not require full power, but will be a setup phase after the building stage is complete and prior to a full power up. It requires 1024*1048576 power - or just over a billion. No minimum PPS observed.* Once boring to the Magma the MagmaBore will require 110,000 PPS to operate. So a thorough plan to have a power supply in place will be required. If it falls below that threshold, it will start to retract back to its default depth/starting position. When storing Magma into a Magma Storage Unit, it will also consume power. 10,240 PPS. Unlocked MagmaBore(Research) Setting it up There are Multiple stages to setting up. Various Construction stage, Powering stages, and connecting to other machines. Building Build in a 33 x 33 base, 3 high. If you want your pipes to be flush with your floor, bury the base two blocks down. If you want the pipe on top of your floor, bury it one block down. Or adjust accordingly. Pipe connections will be on the middle layer. Gantry Erection This will be a self setup, but requires 12 more blocks of clearance above the base 3. A red box will show what needs to be cleared if there is any obstruction. Drill Erection A further 65* blocks above those now needs to be cleared. A blue box will indicate the area needed to be cleared this time. Initialization Requires around 1 billion power. Drilling Requires 110,000 PPS. If not sustained, the drill will drift back to the pre-drilling location and need to be restarted. Storage Requires connected Magma Storage Unit and Power, desiring 10,240 PPS. Storage The MagmaBore must be connected to a Magma Storage Unit. This will act as a buffer between the MagmaBore and the Cryo Inferno weapon. It can also be placed 256 pipe lengths away. This is important in order to reach the CryoPlasm Spawners farthest from the MagmaBore and the Magma Storage Unit is much easier to move. Connection Connecting to the Magma Storage Unit has to be via the center block on the sides of the MagmaBore. Other Blocks will not work.* Uncertainties* Any * indicate a number or sentence that may have some inaccuracies. All information is as close as I could find. Please notify me or Edit to fix. Drill Erection hieght is * because it says 64, however, the total height is listed as 80. So one of the two numbers is off since 3 + 12 + 64 is 79. ^^^ just made mine and gave it exactly 79 units of vertical space. The base is three but the final product needed 80 it stopped at the end and demanded that last layer. I think the last part was 65. Note that the help files say the MagmaBore needs 3276 components, this is wrong and the 6 and 7 got transposed in an error. It is 3267 (33 x 3 x 33). Category:Frozen Factory